Short Stories
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias... de cómo es realmente el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! no pude aguantar publicar esta idea. Se trata de pequeños one-shot y drabbles de un AU Klaine. Drama, pena, angustia, desesperación._**

**_Nunca había incursionado en ésta área directamente. Es por eso que los traigo. _**

**_L__os títulos son basados en canciones y lo ideal al 100% es que lean con la música de fondo. Así le da sentido a la historia._**

**_Glee no es mío y blablablabla! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_One - Metallica_**

* * *

_Un corte más… es lo que necesita mi alma._

_Mutilo mi cuerpo en busca del consuelo de mi alma._

_Cada corte es una lágrima menos. Es un dolor menos. Es un sufrimiento menos._

_Cada gota de sangre es una lágrima que sale por otro lugar. No quiero llorar más. Sólo quiero dejar de sentir dolor. Que todo se desvanezca para mí. Que todo pase y salga el maldito sol._

_Mi blanca piel ahora está adornada por muchas cicatrices… tanto en brazos como en las piernas… cada cicatriz es un llanto que quise reprimir. No, es un llanto que no corrió por mis ojos, si no que encontró otra vía de escape._

_¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir así? ¿Acaso el amor no es acerca de dar? ¿Acaso el amor no es incondicional? Al parecer no lo es._

_Al parecer el amor es un juego cruel dónde sólo una parte da todo lo que tiene y lo que no tiene y la otra parte sólo recibe. Es ganancia para uno sólo. Es una ley que se repite una y otra vez. Es algo que no deja de doler para uno solamente, ya que el otro se ríe y mofa del sufrimiento de la contraparte. El amor es un sentimiento cruel_

_A veces veo que la vida es injusta. La vida siempre te pone trabas. Obstáculos enormes que te cuesta pasar… y cuando lo haces, te encuentras con otro aún más grande._

_Me he hecho tantos cortes en el último tiempo… tantos, que soy un mapa de sufrimiento._

_Esta agonía debe terminar lo más pronto posible. _

_Lo antes posible._

_Debe terminar ahora._

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

- ¡Burt! ¡Mamá!- gritó Finn - ¡BURT! ¡MAMÁ! ¡BURT! ¡MAMÁ! ¡BURT! ¡MAMÁ!- volvió a gritar, ahora más desesperado.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?- Carole caminaba hacia dónde estaba su hijo, sólo para encontrarse con la escena más macabra de su vida - ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Burt ven aquí! ¡Es urgente!

- ¡Pero qué son esos gritos! Están haciendo que me duela la… ¡OH NO! ¡DIOS, KURT, HIJO! – el hombre vio la escena más horrible de su vida. Su hijo, tirado en medio de su habitación.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones desde los cinco profundos cortes que había en su cuello, ingle, brazos y algo similar a una puñalada en su costado derecho. Estaba pálido y apenas se escuchaba su respiración.

Finn estaba abrazado al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermanastro, no le importaba quedar manchado de rojo.

Llamaron a la ambulancia y esta tardó sólo unos minutos en llegar para luego arrancar hacia el hospital.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

- ¿Parientes de Kurt Hummel? – preguntó el hombre de bata blanca

- Nosotros… díganos, ¿cómo está?- logró articular Carole.

- Pues, debo ser sincero con ustedes. Perdió mucha sangre y a causa de la cuasi puñalada está en riesgo vital. El corte fue profundo y afectó su médula. En estos casos de suicidio frustrado es muy frecuente que quede con secuelas para toda la vida… puede ser una parálisis de alguna extremidad o de un lado del cuerpo – el médico acomodó sus lentes más cerca de sus ojos y pudo ver la angustia y tristeza en las caras de todos, decidió proseguir – Es por eso que ahora lo tenemos conectado a maquinaria de apoyo. Gracias a eso el joven se mantiene con vida.

Una vez que mostró el diagnóstico, el médico se fue.

La familia Hummel-Hudson estaba destrozada

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_No quiero estar aquí. Estas máquinas no me dejan partir._

_Llevo días en esta agonía sin poder hacer nada. NADA_

_La verdad es que duele. Me duele hacer sufrir a mi familia. Me duele que me haya dejado por otro. Me duele saber que estoy atado a estos cables para seguir con vida._

_Ya no más. _

_Adiós familia. Los amaré siempre_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Desde la habitación 249 se escuchó el ruido sordo de la caída de una máquina.

Luego de eso vino un pitido constante, sin fin.

El cuerpo médico y la familia corrieron a ver que sucedía… a los minutos, se vino el silencio.

El absoluto silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Until It Sleeps-Metallica_**

* * *

_Quizás, sólo un poco me ayude a dormir._

_Quizás, ese poco me ayude a dejar de sentir._

_Quizás, con un poco pueda frenar de los pensamientos que tengo._

_Quizás, tan sólo ese poco me ayude a olvidar._

_A olvidarlo._

_Debo ser cuidadoso con las dosis, por que tan sólo quiero un poco. Nada más que un poco._

_¿Y si ese poco no me ayuda? ¿Y si ese poco no es suficiente? ¿Y si ese poco es la nada, realmente?_

_Quizás sea mejor probar más que sólo un poco. Quizás sea mejor un poco más otro poco... así será más efectivo._

_Pero... qué pasaría si aumento a tres pocos? Quizás sea aún más efectivo. Quizás si me ayude a dormir, a dejar de sentir, a dejar de pensar... a olvidar... a olvidarlo._

_Sí, creo que lo hago bien. No, no lo creo, estoy haciendo lo correcto._

_Pero antes debo dejar una nota. Algo que exprese mis sentimientos. Algo con qué reflejar mi sentir. Algo que deje claro lo que estoy haciendo, para que todos sepan por qué utilicé esos pocos._

_Aunque creo que a nadie le importará . Total, a nadie le ha importado algo acerca de mí._

_No quiero arrepentirme de esta decisión, por que quiero demostrar que por una vez en la vida tuve la determinación necesaria para pensar en mí y en el resto al mismo tiempo._

_Quiero que él vea que he cambiado y que soy capaz de tomar una decisión sin vacilar._

_Creo que es mejor dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar._

* * *

Cooper había vuelto a casa.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a sus padres. Aunque su real preocupación era el pequeño Blaine.

Desde que había terminado con Kurt, el chico no había vuelto a ser el de antes.  
Estaba deprimido, sin ánimos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo (gracias a los somníferos que su padre le administraba).

Ya no cantaba.

Ya no salía.

En un ataque de ira, había estrellado su móvil contra la pared de su habitación.

Él quería pensar que era una pelea de una relación adolescente. Que en un par de semanas todo volvería a ser como antes y que tendría a su cuñado favorito en casa compartiendo la cena.

La madre de Blaine también estaba preocupada y se lo había comentado al joven, por eso su urgencia en volver a casa.

Además, la mujer presentía que algo malo iba a suceder. Y los presentimientos de Jazmin Anderson jamás fallaban.

Cuando entró sintió demasiado silencio.

Siguiendo una corazonada, muy mala por cierto, corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su pequeño hermano.

Las piernas le temblaban ante la puerta de Blaine, aún así la abrió de golpe.

Blaine estaba sentado y su pecho tirado sobre su escritorio, con el cuerpo lacio. Los brazos colgaban por sus costados. Había un vaso con algo de líquido en su interior y una botella vacía en el suelo.

Se acercó con rapidez y olió el vaso... almendras amargas.

Sin vacilar, sacó su celular y tecleó el 911...

- Señorita, esto es una emergencia... mi hermano de 17 años se ha envenenado... no sé hace cuánto tiempo, acabo de encontrarle... sí... sí... ¿qué ha ingerido?... cianuro...

La conversación terminó y Cooper trató de despertar a su hermano.

Lamentablemente, su corazón había dejado de trabajar...

_Aunque él ya se sentía muerto desde el momento en que todo acabó._

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que sea de su agrado y SIEMPRE es bienvenido un lindo y apoteósico comentario =).**_

_**Los quiero!**_

_**Pinnita*!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Hero Of The Day - Metallica**_

* * *

Hace un tiempo que ya nada tiene sentido.

Cada cosa me ha salido mal, cada obra no ha crecido ni árbol ha florecido.

¿Para qué existo, entonces? ¿Es acaso el pago por algún pecado en una vida anterior? ¿O simplemente mi nacimiento fue un error?

Muchas veces me he cuestionado el porqué de mi nacimiento… nunca lo he llegado a entender. A pesar de tener 30, nunca me he creído bueno en algo. Porque nada lo hago tan bien como quisiera.

Tuve un novio, hermoso novio. El amor de mi vida.

Todos esperamos encontrar al amor. Sin embargo es él quien nos encuentra a nosotros.

Él me encontró hace 13 años atrás. Cuando aún éramos estudiantes. Me enamoré a primera vista, pero a él le costó un tanto enamorarse de mí. Quizás porque realmente no debía hacerlo.

Fuimos amigos, compañeros, novios, amantes… fuimos todo lo que se espera de una pareja. De la "pareja ideal".

Durante 13 años compartimos días, semanas, meses y años. Compartimos desde un beso de buenos días a un vaso roto en el piso, producto de una pelea. Compartimos casa, habitación y cama. Compartimos parte de nuestras vidas. Durante 13 años nos hicimos una vida.

Eso hasta unos meses.

Blaine llegó con la peor de las frases que cualquier persona puede escuchar: Tenemos que hablar.

Esos 13 años de vida se habían ido al carajo cuando mencionó a Xavier. Un chico de 31 años al que había conocido en una cafetería hacía un mes atrás. Un chico que le había robado la atención, el tiempo y el alma. Un chico al cual le entregó su corazón a los pocos días de cruzar palabras.

El amor de mi vida enamorado de otro.

Me juró que no había pasado nada entre ellos, más que la confesión mutua del amor. Que estaba rompiendo conmigo antes por "una cosa de respeto… fueron muchos años y no quiero ser cruel contigo".

No quiere ser cruel… ¡ÉL ES QUIEN SE ENAMORÓ DE OTRO EN MENOS DE UN MES! No fui yo quien corrí desesperadamente a finalizar una vida por un amor de cafetería.

En ese instante, mi voz estaba oculta. No quiso salir porque tenía miedo. Miedo de decir lo equivocado y verle irse por la puerta. No hablé e igual se fue.

Me quedé solo en un departamento muy grande para mí. Me quedé con ilusiones y esfuerzos de una vida. Me quedé sin el amor de mi vida.

Estoy bajando por las escaleras del Broadway Station, quiero viajar muy lejos. Dónde nadie sepa que estoy. Necesito viajar para alejar a mis pensamientos. Para no pensar más.

Blaine Anderson me dejó por otro.

Él no se enamoró 'iso facto' de mí porque el amor no lo había encontrado.

Él estuvo conmigo 13 años por costumbre.

Él ya no me amaba.

Él ama a otro.

Él besará a otro.

Él se acostará con otro.

Él hará su vida con _**OTRO**_.

Camino lentamente a lo largo del andén, hasta llegar a su fin. Me apoyo en la pared, dejando que las lágrimas corran por mi cara hasta que se pierden en mi cuello.

No debo pensar más.

No debo pensarlo más.

El tren se acerca. Hace temblar el piso del andén. Hace temblar mi alma.

Sin pensarlo, corro hacia las líneas y digo adiós…

**0-0-0-0**

_- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! – gritó una mujer – **¡El chico se ha lanzado al tren!**_

El caos se apoderó de la estación. Un joven se había suicidado en las líneas de la Broadway Station.

* * *

_**Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba... lloré al escribir.  
Creo que mi cabeza vació sentimientos de meses atrás. Ahora tengo un peso menos en mi corazón.**_

_**Gracias por leer! Espero su hermoso y apoteósico comentario!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Pinnita Criss A.**_


End file.
